1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for moving an arrow rest between an unloaded position and a loaded position, using a cam element fixed with respect to a bow cable.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional moveable arrow rests are forced into an unloaded position where the arrow rest is at a far enough distance away from a discharging arrow shaft. However, the arrow shaft and the fletching will clear the arrow rest only if the arrow rest is able to move away from the arrow quickly enough to avoid interference with the arrow.
In conventional drop-away or move-away arrow rests, the arrow rest is normally biased or otherwise forced into the unloaded position. Some conventional arrow rests use a rigid mechanical linkage between a bow cable and the arrow rest, which has a relatively fast response time for moving the arrow rest away but such mechanical linkages are relatively intricate, complex and/or cumbersome.
Other conventional arrow rests use a flexible elastic member as a mechanical link between the bow cable and the arrow rest. The flexible elastic member, such as a polymeric or rubber tube, forms a relatively simple mechanical structure. However, the response time for returning the arrow rest to the unloaded position upon discharge of an arrow shaft is so slow that the arrow rest does not move away in sufficient time for the arrow shaft and/or the fletching to clear the arrow rest. In such conventional arrow rests, the flexible elastic member must decrease significantly in length before the bias force returning the arrow rest to the unloaded position can overcome the tension in the flexible elastic member.
There is an apparent need for a relatively rigid mechanical linkage between a bow cable and a moveable arrow rest, which provides instantaneous or immediate movement of the arrow rest away from the arrow shaft when the arrow is discharged from the archery bow.